When Troubles Grow Up
by Sienna Brooks Fan
Summary: Can things get much worse than it already is for Sienna Brooks? Read and see
1. Chapter 1

When Troubles Grow Up

CHAPTER 1: A Bad Life

Sienna Brooks had just finished her seventh day of work in Geneva with a faiture. It was a failture because Sienna and her colleagues have been working on Bertrand Zobrist's virus for a week but they hadn't made a palpable progress. Besides, the virus was spreading very fast. Even when they find an antidote for it, the quantity of the antidote wasn't sufficent.

The leader of the group was Elisabeth Sinskey. She was an ambitious woman and she was very experienced but in this case she was feeling useless. She was working really hard and she was encouraging the others to work too. But she was never forcing anyone to work like a _slave_. She just wanted them to work _normally_. However, Sienna was working harder than a slave. Was it because she wanted to find savior in sight of Elisabeth or was it because she wanted to put an airs to her colleagues?

The answer was a big NO. It was because she was still feeling guilty for participating the psychopatic ideas of Bertrand Zobrist. It was because she didn't want to return her small apartment that Elisabeth had bought for her. It was because she didn't want to get drowned n the silent cries of her loneliness. It was because she didn't want to see her gift from her past: a bald head which shined like a mirror. It was because she didn't want to see her painful past exceeding in front of her eyes like a film strip. It was beacuse she didn't want to be stuck in a fit of crying which could last for hours and finally it was because she didn't want to be enslaved by a mixture of love, longing, trust and regret.

Yes, that was why she was working extremely hard. But in the end, she was returning home to get some rest. The work was starting at six o'clock bıt Sienna was starting working at half past five. She wasn't making her breakfast at home. Of course she had a kitchen but she couldn't stand loneliness. Then, she was making a cheese sandwich and putting it into her bag but she usually wasn't eating it. She was passing these days like she was fasting to death. She was weakened beacause of the pace of her hard work. She wasn't talking much while she was working. Only if someone asked her a question. This time she was only asnwering the question.

It was eleven p.m and Sienna was walking in the empty streets of Geneva. Suddenly she stopped and looked at the starry sky. "Starts are shining with joy as always" she thought to herself. "There's nothing in the life that a person can be happy for. So, why are they shining?" Then she lovered her regard full of sadness and fatigue.

After a ten minutes of walk she arrived to her apartment building. Her apartment was at the top of the building. So, she opened the heavy metal door and entered to the building. She climbed the stairs and then she arrived at her apartment. She searched for the keys in her pockets. She grabbed the metal and she placed it to the keyhole. After opening the door she took a deep breath. Then she turned the key and opened the door of her hell.

As soon as she entered the house the depressive mood welcomed her. Normally she could stand to it. "It's my seventh day" she tought "I'm used to it." But this time, thing were different. She closed the door behind her. When she turned around to put her keys back to her pocket, she felt dizzy and she sat down leaning her back to the door she closed. Suddenly the tears came and made her view blurry. She tried to fight against them but then she realised that it was hard. She started crying noisily and after a while she lost her consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : Mixed Feelings

Sienna's appartment had only a small living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. She could go to work on foot in five minutes. When she regained her consciousness in front of her appartment's door she immediately stood up with fear. She couldn't remember where she was and she couldn't even remember her name but this didn't last for a long time. In the end of a minute later she was remembering everything more clear. She walked to the sofa slowly and she sat down in slow motion just like in the movies. She started looking to a picture which was hanging on the wall in front of her.

In the picture there was a tall man who had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, jeand and white sneakers. And next to him there was a beautiful and cheerful woman. She had blonde hair too but her eyes were brown and her orbs were shining with happiness. She was wearing a red short dress and black high-heeled shoes. They were both hugging a three years old girl who was smiling brighter than the sun. As you can understand the people in the picture were none other than little Sienna and her parents.

This picture used to make Sienna happy but this time it sadden her. She searched another thing to stare at but there was nearly nothing in her living room. Only a the picture on the wall, a desk, a chair made of wood and a sofa. She didn't even have a TV. Actually, Elisabeth had bought her a television but she refused it by saying she hasn't got enough time to watch TV.

Sienna couldn't find anything to stare at. So, she walked to her desk covered with papers and books. "I have to study" she thought to herself. She sat down to the wooden chair and pick up a book about pharmaceutical raw materials. It was a thick and heavy. She randomly opened a page and started reading. Normally, reading was helping her to relax and to think more clearly. Reading was like her mother's lap. But nothing was normal that night. She fainted for no reason and she allowed her feelings to make her cry.

Suddenly, she felt something that she doesn't used to: anger. A great anger. She didn't know with who or with what was she angry with. A few seconds later, another different thing joined to her anger. It wasn't an emotion but a desire. She wanted to break everything she could. So she immediately got to work. First, she threw all the papers and books including the heavy book that she was reading. However, this didn't help her to calm down. Contrariwise, she got much more angry. She had to harm more. She was thinking that vandalising her stuff could make her life happy and peaceful again or it could make her hair long and blonde again and it could destroy the mixture of feeling which Sienna was suffering from. By the way, this feelings were for who? For Elisabeth? Of course no. She didn't do something that she could be sorry for. At least, she was _thinking_ like this. Plus, she couldn't be in love with Elisabeth. She was a _girl_. Then, for who was this suffering for? She was searching an answer for two months but without succes.

Actually, for one moment she thought these emotions were for one of her colleagues, Kevin because she dated with him. But when one night he came to her appartment completely drunk she thought that he is such a drunk jerk, she quitted him.

She was bored of this question. Every time she think of the answer she was having a headache. This happened by this way again. If you add Sienna's current anger to a desire and a headache, the result will be thrilling. She immediately stood up and walked to the sofa but she didn't sit down. She pick up a cushion and started smashing it with her sharp nails. The carpet was white like the snow when she finished her work with the cushions.

Despite her desires, she sat down to the ground. "What will change if I do this?" she tought. "It would be better if I wash my face." She said and sttod up to go to her small bathroom.

Her bathroom was even smaller than her living room. There was a light bulb hanging from the plafond. The bathroom was quite gloomy. Sienna opened the brown door of the bathroom and turned on the light. For not to see her reflection in the mirror, she bowed her head. She take small steps and stopped in front of the opened the tap and washed her face slowly. She was feeling a bit better. She dried her face to a towel and she lift her regard to the mirror above the sink. As soon as she saw her reflection she stepped back with fear. Because the woman staring to her from the mirror was looking horrible. "This can't be my face" she said. Her brown eyes which shines like pearls were fully red and her under her eyes there were purple circles. Her cheeks were whiter than cotton. Her thin, red lips had the same colour as ash and her wig which hided her hairless head was about to fall to the ground.

She lifted her hands to her cheeks. "This can't be my face" she said again. Then her anger came back. She was tired of resisting everything so, she allowed her anger to take the control. She was aware of the abilities of her anger but she was tired of everything. So, she lifted her right hand and hit the mirror as hard as she could. The small pieces cut he hand and some of them entered inside of her skin. Her hand was bleeding badly. She shouted with pain. Now, she had another thing to put up with. She didn't wrap her hand to anything. She walked to her bedroom which was at the other side of her appartement. She put on her pijamas and lied down to her bed.

She started thinking. "Why did I cried like a baby? I'm not lachrymose. My tears can be strong but they aren unresistable. This only showed how weak am I. What can I say about cushions? A catastrophe. I haven't got much furniture. I have to protect them. So what did I do? I smashed them. I'm a stupid. And the mirror. I broke the only mirror in my house. Plus I cut my hand. I won't try to heal it. I hope this will be a lesson to me. But all of these aren't good signs. Probably, I'm in depression again." And she fell asleep and she started dreaming.

In her dream she saw Robert Langdon. She was feeling really different for him. When she thinks him, she was feeling butterflies in her stomach. In the dream they were having dinner in the middle of a beach. Suddenly, Robert stood up and walked towards Sienna. He kneeled town and held Sienna's hand. He said "Will you marry me?" But he couldn't learn the answer because Sienna woke up crying.

Sienna wiped her tears to her pijama. Was she in love with Robert Langdon? Why couldn't she discover it earlier. Her life was horrible since he kissed her in Istanbul. And she was missing her very much. More then everything. She could give her life to see him one more time. Then she tought her mistakes. She haven't told the truth to Robert. She worked for Bertrand Zobrist for a long time. This was the feeling regret. Besides he was the only person that she can trust in this small world. But now she was so far away from him. She started crying again. "Lachrymose" she tought however this was different. This was because she knew that Robert couldn't come to hug her, tranquilize her and hold her hand. This was even more painful than the others.


End file.
